


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 101

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [1]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 101 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 101 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 101

NOX  
Run!

TRANSLATION  
_Vuni!_

TERI  
She gotten any lately?

TRANSLATION  
_Yen ikedur almatev aya?_

MAIA  
You’re there to learn, not-

TRANSLATION  
_Isi ipni kidon, ijen-_

ATRIAN  
Here they come!

TRANSLATION  
_Bon idis imi!_

ATRIAN  
How was it?

TRANSLATION  
_Sogdon andan aya?_

ATRIAN  
They don’t look happy.

TRANSLATION  
_Hembon ivesu imi ijima._

ATRIAN  
They survived the first day.

TRANSLATION  
_Handinas aveku ikuskita imi._

ATRIAN  
They’re mixing with humans. I don’t like it.

TRANSLATION  
_Imi ihub niyahmanivil. Husula aya ijima idi._

ATRIAN  
This program is going to work.

TRANSLATION  
_Idvutu isik imiddu._

ELDERLY ATRIAN  
Bracelets?

TRANSLATION  
_Yen hembikil?_

ELDERLY ATRIAN  
That’s my sale!

TRANSLATION  
_Ipen asoryunu hala!_

SHIFTY ATRIAN  
Guards!

TRANSLATION  
_Yaprasivil!_

WEEBLE  
Place your bets!

TRANSLATION  
_Savudi igredila jiti meku!_

ATRIAN BOOTH OWNER  
You girls hungry?

TRANSLATION  
_Yen irbik iti ilayan?_

ATRIAN  
What do you want for the fruit?

TRANSLATION  
_Kubrok wanudi usu igel?_

ATRIAN  
What are they doing here?

TRANSLATION  
_Iski imi kugel?_

ATRIAN  
That’s my final offer.

TRANSLATION  
_Ipen asmus medusu hala._

ATRIAN  
It’s too crowded here tonight.

TRANSLATION  
_Imuki ibegur leskiya lebisas._


End file.
